


La Rosa dei Venti

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet





	La Rosa dei Venti

**La Rosa dei Venti**

  
  


Erano almeno due secoli che nella laguna di Venezia non sventolava una vera bandiera di seta, tutta nera con il disegno di una rosa rossa nel mezzo.

Non era pratico, tra i propulsori degli hovercraft che sospendevano le isole sopra il pelo dell’acqua e i forti venti che spazzavano la città all’interno delle mura. 

Gli hovercraft erano un’invenzione del secolo prima, le mura che circondavano ogni isola di Venezia erano recenti, una soluzione estrema al problema del livello delle acque in costante aumento.

Era l’anno 2221 d.C. e quel veliero in legno dalle vele rosse era la Rosa dei Venti, ormeggiata al largo della Salute senza che nessuno avesse riconosciuto la bandiera, o che sapesse per quale motivo fosse lì.

Era passato così tanto tempo da quando gli Splendenti avevano potuto graziare le rive di Venezia con una loro visita.

Erano esiliati da più di duecento anni e nel tempo si era perso il motivo. Nessuno sapeva perché un tempo fossero stati banditi, nessuno sapeva più perché mai dovessero esserlo ancora.

Qualche curioso si era attardato sulle rive, spiando la Rosa dei Venti dalle ampie finestre delle mura protettive, cercando di intravedere almeno una di quelle figure mitologiche. 

Gli Splendenti si fecero attendere a lungo. 

Scesa la notte, una ciurma di mozzi in uniforme di velluto rosso sbiadito e passamanerie una volta dorate iniziarono ad affaccendarsi intorno alla Rosa, rifornendola di vivande, strigliandola a fondo, riparando le vele rosse con rammendi esperti.

Don Louis spuntò sul ponte soltanto a notte fonda, quando nessuno tranne la luna l’avrebbe più visto. Si appoggiò al parapetto, scrutando nel fondo nero dell’acqua immobile.

Duecento anni che non tornavano a Venezia e la città era ancora lì, assurda e viva come era sempre stata, uno schiaffo in faccia alla miseria e alla casualità. 

Se ci fosse stata qualche possibilità di trovare Jasmine ancora viva, sarebbe stato proprio a Venezia, l’ultimo posto in cui era stata felice.

Louis si passò una mano nei riccioli biondi, resi cinerei dalla luce fredda della luna. Aveva un viso nobile, occhi di un blu profondo e l’aria di un uomo abituato a inseguire un sogno ma improvvisamente privato della propria rotta.

Con un altro sospiro si staccò dal parapetto, dall’osservazione delle acque scure in cui aveva creduto di vedere un sussurro di piume viola, e si ritrovò nell’abbraccio di Donna Carmilla. 

La donna aveva mani affusolate, con le unghie lunghe dipinte di color porpora. A volte avevano dettagli dorati o polvere d’oro sulle punte. Era ben truccata, come se dovesse andare in scena all’Opera o partecipare a una serata di corte. Era un po’ volgare, ma Louis non riusciva a disapprovare. Era bellissima, con i suoi occhi lucidi e le labbra rosse e paffute.

Carmilla gli si strinse addosso, congiungendo le braccia dietro la sua schiena. Gli nascose il viso contro la spalla, solleticandogli il lobo dell’orecchio col nasino freddo. 

“Vieni a dormire, Louis,” disse la donna. Era ancora truccata e vestita, ma era calda come se fosse stata a letto fino a poco prima. Il suo profumo era intossicante. Era come una pianta carnivora che apriva i petali all’incauto insetto avventuroso, ebbro per la fragranza sensuale e letale del calice colmo di nettare. Ogni volta che facevano l’amore Louis aveva sempre paura di finire come il maschio della mantide religiosa, divorato ancora prima della fine dell’atto.

Il seno appena accennato di Carmilla gli si strofinò contro il petto attraverso gli strati di tessuto. Era una carezza più intima, più privata. 

Louis le prese la mano e la riempì di baci, un bacio per ogni dito, un sorriso della donna per ogni bacio. Le fece inclinare la testa coperta da sontuosi boccoli color caramello, osservò per un attimo il suo viso perfetto poi socchiuse gli occhi e le baciò la bocca, trascinandola con sé giù per le scale del boccaporto. 

Rischiavano sempre di cadere, Louis per primo con la donna sopra di sé. Non sarebbe stata la prima né l’ultima volta. All’inizio quando il richiamo della carne era così forte da annichilire qualsiasi pensiero, quando il dolore non aveva ancora fatto la sua comparsa distruttiva, quelle scale venivano scese a casaccio e spesso il primo amplesso aveva luogo ai piedi di quei gradini, Carmilla schiacciata contro la parete di legno della cabina, le calze arrotolate intorno ad una caviglia, le cosce bianche aggrappate in un guizzo di muscoli affusolati alla vita snella di Louis, i tacchi altissimi che gli premevano leggermente contro le natiche. Spesso, nell’abbandono privo di pensieri Louis spostava i riccioli dal collo bianco di Carmilla e vi affondava i denti, fino a sentire il sapore scarlatto della sua essenza. Carmilla gorgogliava un gemito che era ad un tempo una risata, un lamento e un sospiro estatico, gettava indietro la testa, affondava le dita nelle ciocche color cenere di Louis, gli tirava i capelli e se lo stringeva più vicino, più stretto, più  _ dentro _ .

Ora era tutto diverso, tutto era cambiato come se sul mondo si fosse rovesciata un’enorme boccia di inchiostro e avesse macchiato tutto della sfumatura della morte. 

Era un pensiero macabro e ridicolo allo stesso tempo. Louis si fermò mentre slacciava il corsettino di Carmilla - che ansimava tutta e faceva sobbalzare sul seno una piccola catenina con un pendente a forma di cuore e quasi gli venne da ridere.   
Camilla tirò un respiro e gli scoccò uno sguardo imperativo da sotto le ciglia folte, schiuse la bocca come per chiedergli cosa diavolo avesse da ridere in quel momento ma poi decise altrimenti, tendendosi per baciarlo.   
La mano di Louis accarezzò il pendente a forma di cuore - l’oro era caldo, un tepore dolce e segreto - poi spostò la mano dal metallo alla carne, mentre sulla bocca di Carmilla i respiri si condensavano in piccoli gemiti e fiorivano come rose color malva spento.

Il sesso riusciva sempre a distrarla, non importava quante centinaia d’anni fossero passati. Era la stessa ragazza procace e svagata che era sempre stata.   
Louis le baciò la fronte. Si aspettava che si addormentasse dopo l’amore, invece la sentì tirare su col naso e scoppiare in lacrime contro di lui, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle graffiate, sussurrandogli all’orecchio, col tono di una bambina sperduta “Jasmine…”   
Il problema non era di chi andava via, che fosse morto o soltanto fuggito. Il problema era sempre di chi restava. Di chi restava indietro, di chi restava vivo.    
Nessuno degli Splendenti, la fulgida famiglia di semidei che governava Lutezia dopo la catastrofe atomica che aveva distrutto gran parte del mondo conosciuto, sapeva che fine avesse fatto.   
Un giorno la principessa Jasmine era sparita nel nulla, lasciando dietro di sé soltanto un sussurro di piume viola e l’ordine costituito di quella casta di nobili perdigiorno illuminati e pomposi si era frantumato in mille pezzi. Il suo nome era rimasto sulla bocca di tutti come un’invocazione durante il lungo periodo delle ricerche, un balsamo per le ferite del cuore che troppo facilmente si trasformava nel veleno corrosivo del dolore.   
“Perché lei?” singhiozzò Carmilla contro il petto di Louis, che la stringeva come una bambina da calmare. Non lo sapeva. Jasmine non aveva fatto nulla di male in vita sua, non una persona con i suoi modi gentili, la sua predisposizione dolce e il suo sorriso sempre compassionevole.   
Eppure, era sparita senza lasciare una traccia o un indizio e nessuno sapeva se fosse viva, se fosse in salute o se avesse deposto la corona della sua parziale immortalità per una danza con la Nera Signora. L’incertezza rendeva Carmilla più instabile che mai, Louis pensieroso, Donna Claudia imperscrutabile.    
Se il dolore migliorava un po’ di giorno in giorno, non era ancora dato saperlo. Se stava diminuendo, lo stava facendo troppo lentamente perché Carmilla o Louis potessero accorgersene. E al momento di accorgersene il senso di colpa avrebbe colmato lo spazio rimasto vuoto dal cordoglio evaporato come profumo versato.   
  


***

Quando Louis decise di sbarcare a Venezia, nessuno si oppose. La cosa non mancò di lasciare perplessi i tre Splendenti. Erano duecento anni che non potevano mettere piede nella Serenissima, sempre bloccati ancora all’ingresso della laguna da qualche battello dell’autorità portuale, una volta persino minacciati a colpi di un piccolo cannone a ioni a difesa della città, abbarbicato alle rovine dell’Isola delle Grazie riconvertita in polveriera come già in altri tempi.   
Adesso, nessuna resistenza.  
  
Certo in duecento anni di storia la città si era dimenticata quel vecchio torto, la volta beata che Louis e Jasmine erano comparsi in città durante l’epidemia agghindati come medici della peste e come tali avevano goduto del loro caotico splendore volteggiando per le strette calli come uccellacci del malaugurio.    
Avevano avuto davvero poco senso dell’umorismo, e sì che Louis e i suoi avrebbero potuto fare molto per quella città, in qualsiasi momento della sua storia. Ma non c’era stato verso e il loro lazzo sconsiderato aveva provocato una reazione non commisurata che a Louis era sempre stata stretta.   
  
“Quando ci dirai di che missione si tratta?” disse Donna Claudia dietro di lui, mentre Louis si guardava intorno estasiato. Venezia era tenuta su dagli hovercraft ed era cinta di mura spesse e minacciose ma una volta all’interno era chiaro che non avesse perso nulla della sua originaria bellezza. Donna Claudia gli girò intorno con un verso impaziente, per entrare nel suo campo visivo e non essere ignorata.   
  
Era piccola, con i capelli color caramello e un viso severo e affilato.   
I suoi occhi grandi erano sempre semichiusi e nascosti da una fitta veletta che le scendeva dal cappellino nero appuntato nelle volute della chioma. Indossava un vestito di tessuto damascato – rose nere su fondo nero, l’eleganza nel lutto – guanti neri lunghi fino al gomito, spesse calze, scarpine piatte del tipo tanto comune a Venezia. L’unico lembo di pelle che non fosse completamente coperto erano i lobi delle orecchie, ai quali non portava gioielli.    
  
“Ve lo dico ora, troveremo Jasmine.”   
Le due donne sussultarono come se avessero ricevuto degli schiaffi in faccia.   
Carmilla traballò sui tacchi subito sorretta da Louis, mentre Claudia lo fissava da sotto la veletta ma non parlava.   
“Louis, mio caro, lo sai che non è possibile. Lo sai che ormai… con il suo Splendore ormai estinto, lei non può più essere viva. È sparita da oltre cinquant’anni.”   
“Per quanto mi sia fastidioso ammetterlo, Carmilla ha ragione,” aggiunse Claudia a denti stretti. “È sparita lasciando indietro la fonte della sua divinità,” disse, indicando il pendente ben custodito al caldo del seno di Carmilla. “Non è più immortale.”   
  
Louis ascoltò le obiezioni con buona grazia, ma poi scosse la testa in senso di diniego.   
“No, non sono d’accordo. Se è viva la troveremo. Magari sarà molto anziana, ma potremo dirle addio. Se non… se non sarà viva allora troveremo un monumento. Un ricordo. Se non ci sarà neanche quello lo erigeremo per ricordarla. Perché riposi come degno di lei.”   
  
“Perché vuoi fare del male a te stesso e a tutti noi, Louis?” disse Claudia, allungando suo malgrado una mano guantata sulla schiena di Carmilla, tremante nei singhiozzi. “Perché cercarla quando se n’è andata di sua volontà?”   
Louis distolse lo sguardo dal percorso baldanzoso di un gabbiano sulle lastre di trachite di PIazza San Marco, lievemente beccheggiante nella spinta degli hovercraft, e fissò Claudia dritta negli occhi.   
  
“Perché voglio vederla un’ultima volta.”   
“Potrebbe essere lei a non volerti vedere, Louis. Pensaci bene. Pensa a tutte le conseguenze per te e per noi. La nostra legge è chiara. Chi abbandona lo Splendore non può farvi ritorno. Chi lo perde per proprio volere non è più degno.”   
“E chi lo perde per costrizione merita clemenza, Claudia. Ho deciso. Se siete con me siete con me, altrimenti libere di tornare a bordo.”   
Claudia lo fissò a lungo da sotto la veletta, poi abbassò lo sguardo, sconfitta.   
“Così sia.”

***

Attraverso dicerie, pettegolezzi e monete d’oro ben piazzate, Louis era riuscito a trovare una pista promettente, almeno a suo dire. Le due donne non erano dello stesso avviso, ma si erano piegate al suo volere. D’altra parte, Jasmine era sua sorella.    
Avevano battuto la città da cima a fondo in cerca di un indizio, e avevano ottenuto soltanto un gran male ai piedi e una frustrazione più grossa della gigantesca cupola di vetro che copriva la città e la difendeva dalle radiazioni.    
Sconfitto ma non pronto ad arrendersi, Louis trascinò le sue compagne in un’ultima lunga esplorazione, alla ricerca della bottega di una certa Madame Serena.

L’avevano trovata chiusa, con un cartello vergato a mano in una squisita scrittura.  _ Torno Subito _ .

Quel ‘subito’ era trascorso presto, con Carmilla seduta per terra imbronciata come una bambina e Claudia che come sempre taceva, ascetica.

“Jasmine?” disse piano la voce di Carmilla, all’avvicinarsi di una figura dalla sagoma fin troppo nota. Il cuore di Louis diede un palpito, si ritrovò a ripetere quel nome tanto amato prima ancora di poter osservare la donna che si era avvicinata.

Era una donna alta e robusta. Si muoveva con una grazia inaudita nonostante l’ossatura forte e ben piazzata. Ai suoi polsi brillavano decine di sottili braccialetti d’oro.   
Aveva un viso che ad un tempo sposava dolcezza e forza: l’arcata delle sopracciglia era delicata ma conduceva a un naso un po’ troppo evidente. La bocca mobile e morbida era incorniciata da una mascella leggermente angolosa.   
Louis osservò incantato la cascata di capelli castani, lucenti e abbondanti che l’aveva ingannato. Quella capigliatura immensa, acconciata con monetine, fili di perline e una sciarpa intessuta d’oro gli aveva fatto scambiare la donna per Jasmine.

“Signore, vi sbagliate,” disse lei, con un sorriso che voleva essere un po’ un balsamo per il dolore che lampeggiava negli celesti di Louis e in quelli gonfi di lacrime di Carmilla, con il trucco leggermente colato che le dava un’aria grottesca. Carmilla scosse la testa, tirò su col naso, poi scoppiò in lacrime sulla spalla dell’uomo.

Louis abbassò lo sguardo. “No, tesoro, non è lei. Ma sembrava…”

La donna li avvolse con un caloroso sorriso. “Lo immagino, signori. Purtroppo non credo di essere la persona che cercate. Ma vi prego, entrate in casa e accettate qualcosa di caldo. Sembrate esausti. Mi dispiace avervi fatto aspettare. Sono Madame Serena.”

La donna li fece accomodare nella penombra dorata e intrisa del calore consolante del suo focolare e servì loro un infuso fortificante che Carmilla accettò con particolare avidità. Louis bevve un sorso della sua tisana, poi non riuscì più a trattenere le domande.   
“Stiamo cercando una persona, Madame Serena. Stiamo cercando mia sorella Jasmine, mi hanno detto che potrò avere qualche risposta da lei. Sono pronto a pagare per il vostro aiuto, sia nell’accoglierci in modo così ospitale sia per qualsiasi informazione abbiate,” aggiunse, lasciando intravedere una moneta d’oro sotto la mano guantata di bianco.

La donna scosse la testa, e con essa i riccioli profumati. 

“No, mio bel signore. Accetto le vostre domande e sono ben lieta di ospitarvi. Ma rifiuto il vostro oro. Parlate pure, sfogatevi. Sono qui per ascoltarvi e se posso per rispondervi.”

Louis tirò un lungo sospiro, scacciando i riccioli dal viso con la mano e lasciandovela immersa, come massaggiandosi lo scalpo dolente.   
“Stiamo cercando la principessa Jasmine di Lutezia. Mi è stato detto che è stata vista qui a Venezia l’ultima volta. Qualcuno mi ha detto di cercare qui presso di voi, Madame Serena.”   
La donna si avvicinò con un mezzo sorriso e un sopracciglio alzato. Si mise a sedere su un pouf zoppo di fronte a Louis, allungando una mano coperta di tatuaggi, anelli, bracciali, per sfiorare la mano del principe in una leggera carezza.

“Sapevo che sareste venuti.”   
Louis sobbalzò per la voce e per il tocco, rischiando di versarsi addosso l’infuso bollente. La voce era diversa da qualsiasi altro timbro avesse mai sentito. Il tono era soffice come velluto, ma il timbro era un po’ ruvido, un po’ più profondo di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Il tocco rispondeva alla stessa contraddizione, leggerissimo ma con una vena di ferro sotto lo splendore barocco ed effeminato dell’oro.

“Come…?”   
Madame Serena sorrise, serafica. “Nessuno mi trova se non voglio essere scovata, gentili principi e principesse. Posso darvi qualche informazione, ma non ho nessuna garanzia che possa piacervi.”

Louis distolse lo sguardo. Era agitato e per non darlo a vedere cercò di osservare con blanda e distratta curiosità la curva estrema della schiena di uno dei due gatti che si stirava con pigrizia, spalancando le mascelle rosee in uno sbadiglio feroce.

“Cosa sapete dirci?” Louis era pallido come la morte. La donna gli porse un altro boccale di infuso bollente di cui lui prese subito un sorso. Restò pallido, ma con le guance tutte rosse.   
Dietro di lui, Claudia taceva e Carmilla aveva appena smesso di frignare nella sua tazza ormai vuota, prontamente riempita dalla misteriosa fattucchiera.    
“È vero, la principessa Jasmine è tornata qui nonostante l’interdizione,” disse Madame Serena. Si alzò dal pouf e si mise a sedere lenta e maestosa in una poltroncina morbida più vicina ai tre Splendenti. L’ambiente era più ampio di quanto ognuno dei tre avesse voglia di notare, e faceva ad un tempo da laboratorio, soggiorno, angolo per la toletta e osservatorio.

“È venuta qui perché ha conosciuto un uomo venuto da molto lontano. Un uomo di cui era innamorata ma che non avrebbe mai sposato mentre era una di voi, ma che avrebbe potuto avere in quanto comune mortale.”

“Per quale motivo Jasmine non ce ne avrebbe parlato?” disse Claudia dal fondo della sua veletta, le prime parole pronunciate da lei fin da quando avevano deciso di indagare a Venezia.   
Madame Serena sorrise. “Non sempre diciamo ai nostri cari cose che ci riguardano da vicino,” disse, enigmatica.

“E cosa ha fatto… qui. Secondo lei?” disse Carmilla esitante. 

“Ha coronato il suo sogno,” disse Madame Serena con un guizzo malizioso nello sguardo. “Si è sposata con l’uomo che amava, si è fatta una famiglia, ha visto nascere i propri nipoti e quando è stato il momento opportuno, si è spenta.” Così dicendo, trasse dalla scollatura un medaglione e lo aprì spingendo un bottoncino nascosto.    
All’interno, un ritratto di Jasmine con accanto un uomo alto e avvenente e una bambina vispa dagli occhi scuri e brillanti che poteva essere soltanto Madame Serena parecchie decine di anni addietro.

Louis osservò il medaglione come se gli avesse fatto un torto personale. Era incredulo, eppure Madame Serena non avrebbe mai avuto un motivo sulla terra per mentire.

“Possiamo… possiamo vedere dove riposa?”

La donna annuì, poi li condusse su per stretti gradini consumati al piano superiore della sua abitazione, spuntando su di un angusto terrazzino che racchiudeva uno squarcio perfetto di cielo blu.    
“La sua volontà era di essere dispersa nell’aria. Non c’è una sepoltura, ma se desidero stare con lei allora vengo qui, e ascolto il vento.”

Carmilla crollò a sedere su di una piccola panca imbottita, collocata a proposito sotto un traliccio coperto di gelsomini dal profumo penetrante. Louis si accovacciò accanto a lei, tenendole la mano, mentre Claudia si limitava a guardarrsi intorno senza mai sollevare la veletta. 

_ Mi avete trovata finalmente. Siate felici come lo sono stata io. Non abbiate paura.  _

  
  


***

Dopo aver cercato qualcosa tanto a lungo, dopo aver sperato di ottenerlo, dopo averne idealizzato il ricordo è fin troppo difficile decidere di lasciarlo andare per sempre, ed è altrettanto difficile capire di non poter restare aggrappati a un ricordo che ha ben poco di reale. Dopo Venezia gli Splendenti finirono per separarsi. Donna Claudia tornò a Lutezia, consegnò il proprio Splendore a una giovane con lo stesso dolce sorriso di Jasmine e terminò i propri giorni mortali in un convento di clausura, coperta da un fitto velo e disposta a far del bene a chi lo meritava.  
  
Louis e Carmilla a loro volta rinunciarono allo Splendore, si imbarcarono sulla Rosa dei Venti e salparono alla ricerca di un porto sicuro dove trascorrere il resto della loro vita.   
Louis non avrebbe mai creduto a molte delle cose che vedeva appena sveglio ogni mattina da quando lui e Carmilla erano nel loro rifugio in quel lontano atollo.   
Non avrebbe mai creduto che il mare potesse avere un azzurro così profondo e trasparente, e che i raggi del sole potessero farlo risplendere come un gioiello. Eppure aveva passato parecchio tempo sul mare. Forse la tempesta dei suoi pensieri aveva in qualche modo influenzato il tempo atmosferico. Presuntuoso. O forse era il contrario.   
Non avrebbe mai detto che la sabbia potesse essere così fine e tiepida sotto i suoi piedi nudi, adornata di frammenti rosei e ondulati di conchiglie.   
Mai, quando era ancora un antico nobile avrebbe pensato di dormire su di un’amaca appesa a tronchi portanti della sua capanna sulla spiaggia, un’amaca fatta con corde che sapevano di mare e che dondolava lentamente durante il sonno.   
  
Il riposo era dolce, i sogni erano così innocui da essere incredibili. Per la prima volta in vita sua aveva sognato delfini presi a giocare in mezzo ai flutti. Si era svegliato così perplesso da essere commosso e tranquillo, incapace di rattristarsi per un’intera giornata.   
Avrebbe mai detto che la sola vista del fuoco l’avrebbe calmato? No. Un tempo scrutava il fuoco per tormentarsi in ricordi pieni di angoscia. Eppure adesso le sue caotiche lingue di fiamma racchiuse dalle pietre in circolo del focolare lo riempivano ogni giorno della meraviglia per le piccole cose della vita.   
Il pesce appena pescato e cotto sul fuoco aveva un sapore più ricco e soddisfacente di qualsiasi piatto del suo antico chef. Stirarsi al sole, lavarsi al ruscello, dimenticarsi di proposito di fare la barba per più giorni di seguito erano piccoli atti liberatori.   
  
A Carmilla piaceva il suo viso ruvido, i suoi capelli lunghi e increspati dalla salsedine. Vi infilava le dita e cercava di disfare i ricci.   
Lei stessa era dieci volte più attraente baciata dal sole e dorata in viso, quasi sempre senza trucco ma abbellita dal sorriso, solare.   
Carmilla era la sua gioia più grande. E adesso che aspettava un figlio la maternità le aveva acceso negli occhi una scintilla che prima non c’era, i suoi modi esagerati si erano addolciti.   
  
Avevano deciso: se fosse stata una bambina l’avrebbero chiamata Jasmine. Erano stati subito d’accordo e stranamente nessuno dei due aveva sentito il morso del nulla, il foro cavernoso in mezzo al petto che per tanto tempo aveva sostituito il loro cuore. Era così che ci si sentiva a essere liberi dello Splendore, sollevati dall’immortalità, umani redivivi con tutte le piccole gioie e le piccole miserie? Forse, e ne valeva la pena.   
Un giorno Louis si era svegliato sull’isola ed era uscito sulla spiaggia senza svegliare Carmilla, spaventando i granchi e guadagnandosi battute di becco oltraggiate da parte dei gabbiani.    
  
Aveva capito finalmente che Jasmine non era andata via.   
  
Era nel sorriso rosa e arancio del giorno lungo l’orizzonte in fiamme, nelle pieghe dorate delle onde, nella risata del sole e nel sussurro del mare.   
Era in ogni granello di sabbia, nel pesce che arrostiva su uno stecco, in ogni goccia di grasso che sfrigolava da sotto le squame.   
Jasmine era negli occhi di Carmilla, che sarebbe presto diventata madre, ed era nel suo ventre, occupata a succhiarsi un pollice minuscolo mentre attendeva di venire alla luce.   
Jasmine era nel suo cuore. Quel cuore che pensava di aver perso, infranto per il troppo dolore come un ornamento prezioso e fragile maneggiato con poca cautela.   
Jasmine era la carezza di quel sorriso caldo, puro, che aveva il potere di scaldare il suo cuore come ora veniva scaldato dai raggi del sole.   
Jasmine era morta, ma viveva in ogni palpito del creato e sorrideva su di lui.    
  
Era finalmente in pace.   
  



End file.
